One Shot Wonderland!
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Title kinda says it all. But for real, this will have tiny smut. So this will be rated Mature T. Incest warning, Hidashi. Up until Jan, this will be continued every other day.
1. Mirror Mirror

**Warning: Self Harm and thoughts of suicide and incest smut  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What is it you are doing, Hiro?" Baymax's monotone voice said<p>

Hiro didn't answer as he placed a mirror infront of him.

"GoGo said that if I sing a certain song, the person I most care and love for will appear." Hiro says.

"Go on ahead." Baymax said, sitting on the floor.

Hiro closed his eyes, and remembered the song GoGo had told him.

_"Mirror..._

_Tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest, of them all?_

_..._

_Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart, be turned, to stone!_

_..._

_Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart, be turned, to stone!_

_..._

_Mirror Mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world, why wont you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror, tell me something._

_Who's the loneliest of them all? _

_..._

_Mirror Mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world, why wont you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror, tell me something._

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest...of all._

Hiro opened his eyes. Nothing. He stared at nothing. The Mirror was blank. Just the reflection of Hiro himself. Hiro's eyes began to water. Had GoGo lied to him? She wouldn't do that, would she? The tears spilled, falling on the mirror.

Hiro even tried singing again. Nothing. The tears kept coming. Pretty soon, Hiro was a hiccuping mess. Why had GoGo lied to him? Hiro felt like smacking himself. He'd been stupid enough to actually believe her.

"Oni-chan, why cant you come back?" Hiro said, throught out a series of hiccups and sobs.

Baymax lit up.

"Tadashi is here." The robot says, looking around the room.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Hiro screamed at the robot.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax repeated, almost calmly.

Hiro gave a strangled scream, before ripping parts of his hair. He ordered Baymax to leave his room, which he did. Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He'd just only stopped singing and he'd already given up on himself. He grabbed the mirror, threw it at the nearest wall, and it broke. The sound of glass breaking reminded him of himself. Hiro was just like that, a broken glass.

Picking up the mirror, he gazed at the broken parts. He propped it on his table next to his bed. Hiro now wanted to cut. Again. Yes, _again_. Getting a blade, he sat down on his bed, his back turned to the mirror. Pressing the blade to his wrist, he slashed. But his lack of hydration made the blood thicker, clotting the cut. Hiro tried again, slicing the exact place he cut before.

He bit his lip to muffle his tiny scream. He knew his sister was home, and asleep on the couch. He couldn't want to wake her. He kept slashing his arms. Again, lack of hydration made the blood thicker, clotting the cuts. Although he didn't know it, Tadashi's face was in the broken mirror, staring sadly at his brother.

From GoGo's apartment, he made a mirror in which he can see through the other end. Someone what like that mirror from Harry Potter.

"You see?" GoGo hissed at Tadashi. "I told you faking your death was a bad idea."

"I now see." Tadashi says sadly.

"Why is it you cant go to him?" Honey Lemon says, her Hispanic accent was getting thicker now-a-days. "_Dios Mio, ei te ama!_"

"I know that." Tadashi says to her.

"Answer my question."

"I...just cant. He'll hate me." Tadashi says.

"_Puto! _He's broken enough already! Just go!" Honey Lemon cursed.

Back at Hiro, he got up, went to the bathroom, and got out a bottle of pills. He held it in his hands, and thought about it. He'd be out of his misery, but how would Aunt Cass and his sister think? He sighed, putting it down. Slowly, he walked out of the bathroom into his room. He bumped into something.

Hiro looked up, and gasped.

"Hey, little bro." Tadashi smiles.

Hiro stood up, and jumped into his brothers arms, hugging him tightly. Falling on the bed, Hiro pulls back, his eyes flooding with tears.

"Where were you, Oni-chan?" Hiro sobbed.

"I -hah- faked my death." Tadashi says.

Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't even know myself. Maybe it's because to hide my feelings for you?"

Hiro blinked.

"You too?"

Tadashi blinked as well.

"Rea-"

He was interrupted by Hiro's lips on his. Tadashi closed his eyes and pushed back. Hiro grinds his bottom into Tadashi's lower reigon, earning a moan on both ends. Tadashi pulled back, breathing in air, while Hiro pouted. Tadashi put Hiro under him, and his legs on Tadashi's shoulders. Putting his hands under his shirt, Hiro felt Tadashi's stomach and vise versa. Tadashi had noticeable abs, while Hiro was flat and empty.

Tadashi pulled lightly on Hiro's pant line. Hiro stared pleadingly at his Oni-chan.

"You sure?" Tadashi questions.

"Yep." Hiro said.

Tadashi pulled down Hiro's pants, and he gave a long lick at Hiro's knob. Hiro moaned, as Tadashi swallowed him whole.

(_I once read that the Uke gets a bj from the Seme before they have it - Demon_)

Hiro was close to his edge, before Tadashi let go, pulled down his own pants, and turned Hiro around, doggy-style.

"You...ready?" Tadashi said.

Again, Hiro nodded, and Tadashi slowly pushed in. Hiro felt like he'd get fricking ripped apart, with Tadashi's size. Well, he was bigger than Hiro.

While they did that, GoGo grabbed another tissue. Her nose had bleeding since they first kissed. Honey Lemon had been nose bleeding as well. Orian as well. Three hours later, GoGo was the one to ask.

"Why are we still watching?" She asked.

Neither of the three girls had an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Steam: Well then.<strong>

**Fire: I don't know what to say.**

**Demon: I had too! I am so freaking sorry for your mind, my dear readers!**


	2. I looove you

**Warning: Insane! Tadashi and rape, ten year old! Hiro/ Fifteen year old! Tadashi**

* * *

><p>Hiro looked around his house. His Oni-chan had left the house, and had told him to stay there. But it's been three hours, and he wanted to find him. He was bored out of his mind. It was twelve in the night, and he'd finished watching cartoons. Hiro unlocked the door, and went outside, completely forgetting to lock it behind him.<p>

Hiro also forgot to bring a flashlight. A little boy in the middle of the night, and it was pitch black. Hiro never thought of this before. The actual stupidity was overwhelming. But, his tiny ten year old mind couldn't comprehend what he had done. Hiro walked through the streets, hoping to find his Oni-chan.

"Oni-chan?!" Hiro says, his voice no higher than his light foot steps. "Please answer me!"

Hiro whimpered. He's never used to being alone. Hiro looked around, before bumping into something. A hand was held out infront of him, and he took it (1). Hiro was about to smile, but then frowned when he realized it wasn't his Oni-chan.

"Hello, little kid." The teenager said, bending down to meet Hiro's face. "What are you doing outside in this hour?"

Hiro hesitated, remembering what his Oni-chan said about people he didn't know.

"Didn't your family teach you not to be outside at this time? There are dangerous people out here." The teenager said, and Hiro caught a tiny spark in his eyes (2).

Hiro stepped back.

"I-I-I am looking f-f-for my Oni-chan." He said, whimpering after.

"What does he look like?"

"Well...he has blue hair, and large lumps in his chest(3)." Hiro said.

"I think you mean, Onee-chan instead of Oni-chan(4)." He said. "My names Tadashi. What's yours?"

"H-Hiro." He said, taking Tadashi's hand to shake.

"Well, I've lost my little brother as well. Why don't we look for them together." Tadashi said, giving a small smile.

"B-But what if I don't find my big brother?" Hiro said.

"I think you mean big sister. But, I can be your Oni-chan." Tadashi smiled.

"Y-You know what? I-I'll look for him myself." Hiro said, moving backwards.

Tadashi forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Didn't I say we can look for them together?" He said, frowning.

"P-Please, let go." Hiro whimpered, trying to get Tadashi's hand off him.

Tadashi squeezed harder. "Didn't I say we could be brothers? Right, Outoto?"

Hiro gasped slightly in pain. He saw that Tadashi ment to hurt him, the way he said Outoto, the way he said they'd be brothers. Hiro whimpered again.

"Y-You're hurting me. P-P-Please let go of me." He said, trying softly to wrench his arm away.

"Don't worry, Outoto, I'll let go." With that, he stayed true to his word.

Hiro rubbed his arm, a red mark there. Hiro didn't know what to do. Should he stay with Tadashi and look for his sister, or should he run away? He looked at Tadashi, and moved closer to him. It may not have been the brightest choice, but it might have been worth it. Right?

Tadashi gave a forced smile, but hid it from Hiro. The little boy cannot figure what he'd do to him. They walked, Hiro held on Tadashi's back, piggy style. They exchanged small talk, but Hiro refused to talk too much.

"You know, I wish I really did have a little brother." Tadashi said.

"What did you say?" Hiro sleepily yawned.

"Nothing, Outoto. Can you see your big sister?" Tadashi covered up his statement.

Tadashi felt Hiro shake his head in his hair. It felt so good, that Tadashi shivered in delight. Now, you may call him sick, or twisted, but he'd nod and say that it was true. When he was young, he barely had any friends, and always stayed away from his few friends. Next thing you know, his older brother would talk shit about him infront of them. He'd say things that weren't true, but then later became true. Coming out as gay, his family didn't take it well. His mother cried, saying what had she done wrong. His brother verbal abused him, and his father actually abused him.

So he'd ran away. Now, he's fifteen. He figured this boy was no older than about ten. Which made it better. He doesn't even know why, but he loved causing people pain(5). Tadashi put the boy down, before shaking him awake.

"Where do you live? It's getting late and you should go home." He said, as soft as he can.

"But, I didn't find my Oni-chan!" Hiro said, almost crying.

"Aren't I your Oni-chan?" Tadashi frowned, walking up to Hiro.

Hiro hesitated before shaking his head. He later figured that it was a bad idea, for Tadashi had gave a glare, and pulled Hiro by his hair. Hiro didn't open his mouth to scream out. He was thinking this was just a game, that Tadashi would let go and apologize and help him find his older brother. Oh how wrong he was...

Tadashi grabbed two fist fulls, before ripping out the hair. Hiro screamed. Tadashi grabbed another fist full and pulled, hard.

"Please, stop! You're hurting me!" Hiro wailed.

Tadashi let go, before shoving Hiro into the ground, putting him on his stomach. Tadashi got on top of him, grinding his crotch into Hiro's butt. Hiro cried harder. He once heard his brother talking to him about this situation, and he should always tell him if someone ever touched him the wrong way. But how could he tell him if Hiro couldn't find his Oni-chan?

"Say it. Say I'm your Oni-chan." Tadashi whispered murderously in Hiro's ear.

"N-No..." Hiro was too scared to give a full answer.

Above him, Tadashi frowned. He put his hand under Hiro's shirt, feeling his back. Hiro stopped crying and tensed. Tadashi smirked, before putting Hiro in a sitting position, putting his hands under the front of his shirt.

"N-No, stop it!" Hiro said, his voice cracking.

Tadashi pinched one of Hiro's nipples, abusing it. Tadashi pulled up his shirt, biting the abused nub. Hiro couldn't help but give a small moan, but he soon covered it with his crying. Tadashi smirked, before taking off his shirt completely. He then took off his pants, which Hiro started kicking at him. Hiro kept repeating the word 'no.' and 'stop it.' multiple times, but those words fell on deaf ears.

Tadashi stared at the plumpish butt, before gripping it, and Hiro just cried. He knew it'd be useless if he tried to stop Tadashi, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

Tadashi took off his own shirt, and own pants, before taking out his crotch. Pulling off the underwear from Hiro, Tadashi gave no warning as he pushed in. He never knew someone so small can scream so loud. It could've made him deaf, but thankfully didn't. Tadashi could feel blood cells rupturing as he slammed into Hiro again and again.

Again, he never knew someone so small can be so loud. Tadashi bent and bit and sucked on Hiro's neck and shoulder, earning him pained moans. After he was done, Tadashi got up, put on his cloths, left a pile of the boy's cloths on his side.

Hiro curled up into a ball, as if the smaller he got, the more protected he was. Tadashi turned the corner just as a girl ran up to Hiro's side, he assumed his older sister.

"Oh Hiro. No, no, no, no." The girl's voice cracked, as if she was laughing. "What happened to you, Outoto?"

Hiro gave a sudden scream, and then yelled at her to not call him that. More footsteps came, and more voices. After about a full five minuets, they had left.

Tadashi laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Steam: ...<strong>

**Fire: Holy mother of oreos *Munches on oreo***

**Demon: NUUUUUUUUU. Pls, don't hate meh.**


	3. A kinky Tadashi

**Warning: Basically what the chapter says, a kinky Tadashi. But also some sexual talk...like...position and that.**

* * *

><p>Hiro played with his hair. He sighed, getting his 3ds and went to go get his Pokemon X game. He saw that Wasabi was on, so he requested a battle, which he won after wards. Many people wonder how Hiro always wins his battles without cheats, but it was all strategy. It was nearing Snoggletog, what his best friend Hiccup called Christmas.<p>

Tadashi was out getting presents with Hans and Jack, and Hiro stayed with Kristoff and Hiccup. Right now, Kristoff was watching tv, Hiccup was doing his homework packet, and Hiro...well...was on his 3ds, already finished with his.

"Hey, Kristoff." Hiccup said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know how to make tea?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Yes."

"Please make me some."

"Okay."

And with that, he left. He came back thirty minuets later, holding three cups of tea. He gave two to Hiro and Hiccup and the third one for himself. Kristoff and Hiccup then talked to themselves, looking at Hiro for a few minuets, before Hiro asked why they were looking at him.

"What position do you do?" Hiccup said, giving a chuckle.

"W-What?!" Hiro stammered. "Why would you even suggest that?"

"Answer." Kristoff said, sipping his tea.

"Don't nonchalantly sip your tea while you expect me to answer!" Hiro blew out. "But..um...we do multiple positions..."

"Like...?" Hiccup said, blowing away the steam from his tea.

"Uh..." Hiro stammered, before saying. "Isn't it called...doggy? Uh...Mercenary? ...and...I ride him."

Hiccup gave a laugh. He continued before he toppled over, wheezing when he stopped.

"So...no...role play? Cross dress?" Kristoff tilted his head to the side.

"No. Why." Hiro questioned.

"Oh come on! Booorrring!" Hiccup gave a dramatic sigh.

"What? You expect me to be kinky like you two?" Hiro said, before thinking. "Wait, that was a stupid question."

"Yes. Yes it was." Hiccup said, almost bored like. "I think you might be wondering why are we asking you these questions."

Hiro nodded.

"Is Tadashi kinky?"

"No..not alot."

"Do you have any kinks?" Kristoff blurted out.

"Of course. What dude would I be if I didn't have kinks?" Hiro automatically said.

"A boring one. But, that is not the point. What are they?" Hiccup scoffed.

"Wait, why should I answer? Why can't Merida or Rapunzel come and answer for me?" Hiro said.

"No. Answer."

"You're unbelievable..." Hiro face palmed, before answering. "I do like the idea of...spanking? Possibly...cross dressing."

"Hey, Eren likes both of those as well. It's weird though, since Bertholdt is like a giant compared to him. I mean, he was freaking 5'5 when he was _ten_." Hiccup said, falling on his back.

"So, Hiro, you want 'Dashi to do your kinks?" Kristoff questioned.

"Uh..." Hiro didn't finish before they heard the door open.

Hiccup grabbed an umbrella, and pointed it to Hiro like a sword.

"Run, dude, run!" Hiccup said, chasing Hiro until down the stairs, where Tadashi was.

Hiro _literally flew _down the stairs, and into Tadashi's arms. Tadashi didn't expect Hiro to jump on him like that, both falling down, Hiro ontop of his brother.

"You missed me that much?" Tadashi questioned, before pecking Hiro in the mouth.

Hiro smiled, before snuggling into his brothers chest.

"Oni-chan, can you do something for me?" Hiro said.

"Yes, Outoto, anything."

"Can you spank me?"

"What the fuck?"

Hiccup, Kristoff, Hans, and Jack all burst out laughing at Tadashi's response. Of course, Tadashi would still do it, but he was too soft to. Hiro pouted.

"Pwease, Oni-Chan?" He said, snuggling into Tadashi.

And so after an hour of begging, Tadashi finally Cracked, and agreed to. Hiro was bent over Tadashi's lap, his butt in the air.

"Spank that sweet ass." Orian Called, before heading upstairs.

Tadashi Flushed, before so. Hiro let out a yelp, before moaning. He_ really_ enjoyed this. Again, Tadashi slapped Hiro 's rump. He had done this for about three more minuets before Tadashi stopped.

"Aww, why'd you stop Oni-Chan?" Hiro whined.

"Uhh-" Tadashi started, "I thought I was hurting you?"

"Unconvincing, but okay." Hiro said, before sitting on top of his boyfriend.

Hiro pecked Tadashi on the mouth, before Tadashi had Hiro under him, pinning his arms above his head.

"You know, I really love you. You're like my ray of sun." Tadashi said, giving a smile.

"Don't be cheesy!" Hiro chuckled. "I love you too, Oni-Chan."

Tadashi put Hiro on his back and he went over to the Christmas tree.

"Will you help me pack these?" Tadashi asked.

"Of course." Hiro smiled, sitting ontop of Tadashi's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: Wow, this is short.<strong>

**Fire: Yes, yes it is.**

**Steam: Oh and last chapter, there was a typo. Demon meant to put crying instead of laughing. He's very sorry.**

**Demon: Please read and review!**


	4. Horror of Myths

**Warning: Death and extreme kissin****g**

* * *

><p>Hiro was never one to believe in myths. He always took them as a joke, and he always joked about it, while his friends would warn him about it. One of his friends had committed suicide, apparently driven insane. His eyeballs were found in the closet, bloody and pushed inwards.<p>

After that, one by one, his friends would disappear. Some died in horrible ways, like getting a seizure until death. Everyone kept warning Hiro to not joke about this any longer, but he never listened.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was walking down his way to go home. That was until he heard the boxes he past move, and a beautiful woman walked out. She had a mask over her mouth. Her eyes were dead pale, and so was her skin.<p>

She walked up to Hiccup, and stopped. She stared at him for a while, and Hiccup was going to run for it.

"Am - am I beautiful?" The woman asked.

Hiccup was about to answer, when she suddenly ripped off the mask. Her mouth was slit, from ear to ear. Large, point teeth poked out, and a slimy red tongue licked them.

"AM I BEAUTIFUL NOW?!" She screamed.

Hiccup was frozen in fear. He didn't answer, and the woman's gaze softened. She seemed patient.

"Do you have no answer?" She soft asked.

Hiccup, again didn't answer. He knew the myth, just forgot what to say. The woman's eyes dilated, and she looked furious. She took out gigantic scissors. The tips were bloody.

She brought her hand back, and forward. Slicing Hiccups mouth, from ear to ear, the same as her. She looked down, at Hiccups squirming body, before going back into the shadows.

It took out three days before the police found Hiccups body, lifeless and blood pooling from his slit open mouth.

The whole group stared at Hiro, who's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>Orian took out her phone as she got a text. Rapunzel came out the first stall, and the third stall opened. A man in a red cape came out.<p>

"What the fuck?" Orian half yelled. "You creep, the hell are you doing in here?!"

The man said nothing. Orian told Rapunzel to go get the teacher. She did.

"Red or Blue?" The man asked.

Orian blinked. This creepster just asked her which colour. She knew the myth, but forgot what to say. Or what to do, matter of fact.

She didn't say anything as the man asked her again. She then remembered. Red was decapitation, blue was suffocation. What was the other colors?

"White." Orian said, almost fearful.

The man nodded. The ground beneath Orian split open, just as the door behind her opened. White hands grabbed her legs, pulling her under. The hands felt like fire, like it was licking her legs. They soon became attached to her body and arms. The pain was unbearable.

Orian screamed. Many other screams filled the air, and hands tried dragging her away from the White hands. But it didn't work, and she was dragged under. The ground snapped shut above her.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day of Rapunzel's birthday. No one had died in above three months. Rapunzel passed a dark corner, and she saw a pale girl staring at her.<p>

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" The girl asked.

Rapunzel was going to respond, but the face vanished. She walked away.

A drinking game happened. Tadashi was the one who was barely drunk, and he dared to kiss Hiro. It didn't matter to either, since they were dating. Hiro got ontop of Tadashi, and kissed him, straight on the mouth. They soon turned to a tongue kiss, then Tadashi got all touchy. He put his hands under Hiro's shirt, feeling his flat stomach. Hiro nudged into Tadashi's crotch, earning a soft moan from him.

They pulled apart.

The game resumed, and Rapunzel said she needed to use the bathroom. Walking past the same dark corner, Rapunzel felt something grab her hair. She groaned softly in pain, before the thing pulled hard. Rapunzel was pulled back, and something whispered in her ear.

"I found you..." It whispered.

Rapunzel gasped, before being swallowed by the shadows, and held out her hand. The door next to her snapped shut, smashing her hand off her arm. The hand flew about three feet before staying there, a small pool of blood forming there. She heard the girl who pulled her in laugh.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was walking past a train station. The sound of a blade cutting the ground was heard. Tadashi stopped. He was on his way to get Hiro a present for their five month anniversary.<p>

Hair appeared in the Steps,slowly moving upwards. The sound of a blade was heard again. Then, the half body of a girl appeared from the shadows.

Tadashi didn't have a moment to shout out and it launched itself up, and slicing Tadashi's body in half with a short scythe.

* * *

><p>Hiro couldn't take it anymore. Everyone he knew, and more, had been dying. In only three days, fifteen people had died. The voices in his head driven him mad.<p>

He pulled his hair, cut his arms, and even tried suicide. But nothing worked.

If only Hiro took those myths non jokingly, non of this would have happend. He looked out his window. Nothing but pouring rain. He was in a mental hospital.

He looked up.

Gasped.

A faceless human wasstanding right in front of the door. He was tall, almost the height of the roof. Hiro stared. He didn't do anything.

This was Slender Man, wasn't it? He hoped so. Tentacles from Slender Man's body impaled his stomach, and Hiro saw darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Steam: It seems like "YYours Truly" doesn't like this...<strong>

**Fire: Yeah.**

**Demon: It's no big deal. He'a an ignoramus. And evolved ignorant prick.**

**Steam: Hmmm, I wonder if he or she is homophobic...**

**Fire: He or she doesn't even have an account. Noob.**

**Demon: Then he's classified as an illiterate dumbass.**


End file.
